Infinito
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: —...¿Eres una acosadora o algo así? —Sí — Las cosas se resbalaron dé las manos del muchacho de cabellos blancos produciendo un fuerte ruido. — ¿Me estas jodiendo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Advertencias: este fic será una mini serie lo que significa que los capítulos serán un poco cortos y que la historia no será muy larga, quizás me haya salido un poco Ooc, está ubicado en un universo alterno.

N/A: ¡hola! Al fin se me ocurrió una historia que involucre a mi Toshiro y a Matsumoto :3, se lo dedico a hikao porque se toma el tiempo de conversar conmigo y le gusta esta parejita tanto como a mi =D. Espero que les guste, trate de ponerle un poco divertido para variar un poco, pero no sé si el buen humor va conmigo, cualquier cosa me dicen, oki doki aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Diviértanse!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"E** l amor, como ciego que es,

Impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen **"**

 **W** illiam **S** hakespeare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Hitsugaya le gustaría ser más alto, en verdad que le gustaría, él no es de esas personas que se fijan en el físico de la gente ni un obsesionado en la estética simplemente le gustaría tener un par de centímetros más de altura para que lo tomen en serio, porque no importa que tan impecable sean sus notas en la escuela, que tan responsable y firme sea o que administre bien el dinero, a Hitsugaya nunca lo respetan, ser bajo es una mierda (piensa siempre).

A Hitsugaya le gusta alguien, más bien como que esta algo enamorado, por no decir bastante, pero ella no está interesada en su persona, quizás en otro universo si lo este se dice así mismo y a veces como que le gustaría ir a ese lugar aunque tuviera que batallar contra muchos enemigo y morir un poco… es una idiotez, pero por más que sea racional (la mayoría de las veces) él no puede evitar ser algo inmaduro acerca del tema, el amor es como algo raro, es como el azúcar y a él como que le va a dar diabetes.

—Shiro ¿puedes terminar de limpiar el aula por mí? Hoy me tengo que ir antes— le dice de manera melosa la niña de cabellos castaños.

—No me llames Shiro… puedo hacerlo solo, así que puedes irte. —contesta… ¡diablos, él sería capaz de limpiar toda la escuela solo por ella!, no puede evitar ser tan débil como un gatito al cual se le rasca detrás de las orejas cada vez que ella le hablaba, a él como que solo le faltaba ronronear.

—Gracias, nos vemos mañana. —dice sonriéndole mientras toma su mochila y se va… se va dejándolo solo en medio del salón de clases casi vacío… se va a clases con su maestro de apoyo, y a Hitsugaya le gustaría tener un par de centímetros más.

—o eh niño ¿esto es la escuela segundaria numero 10? — pregunta de repente una mujer asustándolo un poco en el momento en que estaba comenzando a barrer el piso, la escoba de escapo de sus manos dando un ruido –trac- contra el suelo.

— ¿a quién llamas niño?

—a ti, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo eres?

—¡no soy un niño! — le grito cerca de la oreja a la mujer rubia poniéndose de puntitas, la desgraciada era más alta que cualquier mujer que haya conocido antes.

—Ya, ya lo capto, no grites ¿quieres? — Dijo Rangiku Matsumoto tapándose los oídos y haciendo una mueca de dolor— y bueno, ¿es o no el numero 10? — agrego después como si lo de antes no le importara.

—Lo es — le responde apretando un poco los dientes mientras recoge la escoba y vuelve a barrer.

—Genial entonces, al fin llegue ¿Cuándo llega el profesor?

El muchacho de cabellos blancos se quedó quieto por un momento mirándola incrédulo— ¿estás de broma? Las clases terminaron hace media hora.

—Oh— suelta y Hitsugaya se da cuenta finalmente de que tiene la cara con raspones, un par de hojas incrustadas en el cabello y las medias corridas, es un desastre total hasta tiene la punta de la camisa blanca del uniforme por fuera de la falda y hay un gato detrás de ella ¿de dónde salió si quiera ese animalito? Juraría que antes no estaba ahí.

—Luces mal. — le comenta inevitablemente.

—Bueno es que recién llegue ayer a Japón—le dice la muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras sonríe despreocupada.

—Entiendo. — contesta, es común que extranjeros lleguen de vez en cuando así que no es cosa asombrosa aunque por otro lado le dan ganas de preguntarle de donde viene y su nombre, los nombres suenan raro en otro idioma… pero por otro lado no le gusta hablar de más, ni malgastar su tiempo.

— ¿Sabes me perdí? Llegue a un camino raro y tuve que saltar una valla, caí en una especie de bosque ¿Cómo pueden tener un bosque en medio de la ciudad?... luego unos perros me siguieron, un señor me convido Sake, el Sake ser bueno, a mi gustarme mucho… y ahora no puedo quitarme a esta gatita de mi camino, pero ella no es buena, ella me rasguña ¿puedes créelo?... — le cuenta la mujer algo extasiada por su pequeña aventura, se sienta sobre una de las mesas y apoya sus pies manchando un poco una de las sillas con sus zapatos.

—Tienes que quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar, mira no voy a volver a limpiar así que cuida donde pisas.

—Ya, que gruñón, ¿todos son así por aquí?

—….

—Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

—….

—Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto… nací en Japón pero mis padre se mudaron cuando era muy pequeña.

—….

—Es por eso que mi hablar bien en japonés ¿verdad que lo hago?

—….

—Eh te falto barrer ahí en la esquina, puedo ver polvo ahí.

—….

— ¿Tú, eres japonés?, por que como que no pareces.

—…..

—Oye ¡niño!…

— ¡Que no soy un niño! — grita finalmente dejando de lado su tarea de limpieza a la mitad.

—Ya lo sé, pero no contestas… es de mala educación no contestar cuando alguien te pregunta ¿a ti no enseñártelo?, y siempre que dicen que todo Japón tiene un montón de modales.

—Hablas demasiado, deberías irte a casa…. Solo quiero terminar mi trabajo.

—Oh ¿estás trabajando? ¿Eres algo así como un conserje?

—No.

— ¿Por qué limpias entonces?

—Porque así funcionan las cosas.

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Acaso aparte del japonés no te enseñaron los tratos básicos y la reglas en la que funciona nuestra sociedad?

La mujer rubia lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules frunciendo las cejas un poco intentando procesar las palabras— No—le respondió finalmente luego de un gran silencio y le sonrió como si estuviera orgullosa de ello, haciendo que un Hitsugaya frustrado jalara un poco sus cabellos blancos.

Dio un suspiro y maniobrando con dificultad con los productos de limpieza debajo de un brazo se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de la mujer.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—….

— ¿Seguro que no eres el conserje? Tú tienes hasta la llave, se ve difícil abrir una puerta con tantas cosas en la mano.

—Entonces ayúdame abrirla tú.

—Oh pero lo haces bien.

—…..

—Oye se te cayo esa cosa ahí.

—….

— ¿No la levantas?

—Levántala tu ¿quieres?

—Oh pero si tú puedes.

—Si me vas a seguir, ayuda al menos.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Pero si ni siquiera se tu nombre, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a alguien si ni siquiera me dice su nombre?

—Hitsugaya

— ¿Y eso que es?

—Mi nombre— dice apretando los dientes.

—Ha.

— ¿Lo vas a levantar?

—Pero me duele la espalda.

—Entonces déjame. ¿Eres una acosadora o algo así?

—Sí.

Las cosas se resbalaron de las manos del muchacho de cabellos blancos produciendo un fuerte ruido. — ¿Me estas jodiendo?

—Aww Hitsugaya-kun esta rojo, es tan lindo.

—Mira no te conozco y no tengo intención de….

—Oh a mí me gustan las novelas, los días nublados y lo picante….

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

N/A: Hola, ha pasado un tiempo ¿he? Pero estoy como un poco muerta por los estudios y todo eso… es temporada de exámenes D: .Por cierto me alegra saber que el humor si se me da, cuando escribía la historia lo único que pensé fue : nah este sentido de humor no pega ni con chicle, de seguro que se queda con un solo capitulo….pero al final si pego XD, en fin aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo no es gran cosa porque lo hice con muy poco tiempo pero espero que les entretenga al menos :)

.

.

.

.

"El amor es el único deporte que no se suspende por falta de luz". Noel Clarasò.

.

.

.

.

—Así que tú eres muy solitario Taichou— dice la muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras se recuesta contra la pared, tiene un codo sobre la mesa , su mejilla descansa sobre su mano, y está ocupando dos sillas, una para sentarse y una para sus pies.

—Que no soy un Taicho, soy un Kaichou.

— ¿Y yo que dije?

—Taichou

— ¿Y cómo es?

—Ya basta ¿quieres?

—pero estoy aburrida y no conozco a nadie aquí.

—Eso es porque deberías estar en la hora del almuerzo junto a las niñas.

—Pero no sé dónde queda eso.

—Mientes, tuviste que pasar si o si para llegar aquí.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—oh… ¿y esos papeles para qué son?

—Mira, tengo muchas cosas para hacer no puedo pasármela explicándote todo, vete por ahí, has amigos y déjame solo, ¿entiendes? — dice Hitsugaya mientras da un suspiro cansino, hay varios documentos apilados en su escritorio y aún debe pensar en las fiestas que están por venir y como va a hacer su organización con respecto a ello, pero para su mala suerte la niña (o mujer) lo fastidia demasiado ¿Qué edad tiene la desgraciada?

—Ya, ya Taichou no se altere. Que gruñón.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos, como la nieve, resopla molesto pero se resigna al hecho de seguir discutiendo, su cabeza le duele en esos instantes y como que tiene ganas de abofetear a alguien, posiblemente así mismo por caer en los juegos de Rangiku Matsumoto.

—No lo vi en clase.

—Eso es porque yo estoy en la S.

— ¿Y a mí porque no tocarme en esa?

—Va por sorteo o por calificación.

—mmm ¿y mi poderse cambiar?

—Oh no, claro que no.

—Taichou malo.

—Has algo productivo y tráeme un té—le responde después de un momento de silencio, no es que él sea de esos tipos que utilizan a los demás o que le gusta que le sirvan, es solo que desea que la muchacha se vaya ni aunque sea por unos minutos, ella es una distracción andante.

—Oh aquí tengo té lo hice yo—dice Matsumoto mientras de debajo de la mesa saca su bolsito, su almuerzo se lo había comido hace bastante pero su termo está lleno, y Hitsugaya aprieta el botoncito de su lapicera una y otra vez maldiciendo a la suerte. —Aquí tiene, probar, probar… soy la mejor en esto—comenta entregándole la tapa del termo con un poco de té verde.

Hitsugaya da un suspiro, ya ni siquiera sabe cuántos ha dado en toda la mañana, acepta cauteloso entre sus manos el ofrecimiento de la rubia y mira desconfiado el líquido, ¿y qué tal si tiene algo extraño? , ¿Y si sabe horrible?, mira el rostro de Matsumoto, se ve expectante, traga un poco de saliva, quizás es veneno, da un sorbo pequeño y entonces— Esta bueno.

La muchacha de ojos azules da aplausitos contenta— le dije Taichou que mi té es el mejor.

—Bien déjame seguir con mi trabajo.

—Que gruñón—dice asiendo un puchero mientras se vuelve a sentar en las sillas.

El silencio reina unos instantes y Hitsugaya como que se siente en el paraíso, sus manos se mueven ligeras corrigiendo los documentos, firmando otros y apilándolos a su derecha.

—Hey Shiro-kun ¿vas a almorzar conmigo? —interrumpe la niña de cabellos castaños asomando su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

—mmm claro, supongo que puedo terminar después—responde a su pregunta mientras firma un último papel, no es que él sea débil o no, claro que no, solo tenía que tomar un descanso debes en cuando.

—Oye, yo te invite a comer conmigo y tú decirme que no podías descansar hasta terminar el último papel—dice de repente Matsumoto entrecerrando los ojos como si lo estuviera viendo de manera sospechosa.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesta?

—Aww Taichou también es lindo enojado.

—Yo no soy lindo, maldita acosadora.

—Oh Shiro-kun tiene una admiradora— interfiere Momo entrando por completo en el salón, es delgada y tiene su cabello atado en un moño prolijamente, su falda esta apenas por dos centímetros encima de su rodilla y lleva una chaqueta un poco grande dándole un aire infantil y tierno.

—Aww que niña tan linda—le dice la rubia mientras se acerca a la muchacha y refriega su cara contra la de ella.

—Suéltala—gruñe molesto el muchacho de ojos verdosos.

—No, ella gustarme.

—Suéltala, no puedes llegar y tocar a la gente así como así.

—Pero es tan linda, mi no querer…

—Etto gracias…supongo.

—Aww y tartamudea también…

—Ya déjala, no vamos alcanzar a almorzar si sigues así.

—Yo ya comí.

—Pero nosotros no.

—Me llamo momo Hinamori, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y aunque hayas comido sería divertido si nos acompañas.

—Espera Momo no la…

— ¿En serio? — le pregunta la rubia interrumpiendo a Hitsugaya en medio de sus protestas.

—Sí, te puedo convidar de mi Bento además.

—Oh suena genial—dice finalmente soltándola — mi nombre ser Matsumoto Rangiku soy nueva por aquí.

—Oh si claro, suena genial—murmura frunciendo las cejas el muchacho de cabellos blancos, Matsumoto no lleva ni dos días completos en la escuela y ya es como una astilla atascada en sus dedos… Hitsugaya se siente tan afortunado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y agregarme a favoritos, estoy contenta de poder escribir algo un poco lejos del drama. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D , cuídense, les deseo lo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**D** isclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

 **A** dvertencias: **E** sto es una miniserie, los capítulos van de mil a dos mil palabras (según Word).

N/A: Hola ha pasado un tiempo, he estado estudiando, rindiendo evaluaciones, haciendo trabajos finales, y me dieron solo dos semanas de vacaciones, malditas sean las directoras jajajaja XD ok no. De todas formas ya que estoy en mis vacaciones aprovecho para dejarles este capítulo, que no es tanto dialogo como en los anteriores, ¡ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen un poco feliz saber que no escribo tan mal :).

.

.

.

" **D** ecir amistad es decir entendimiento cabal, confianza rápida y larga memoria; es decir, fidelidad."

 **G** abriela **M** istral

.

.

 **III**

.

.

A Matsumoto le gustaban las cosas lindas, y brillantes, así como el cabello blanco de Hitsugaya que era tan sorprendentemente suave, o como sus ojos que son de un verde tan bonito, así como piedras preciosas que tienen una luz propia, y esos ojos en realidad eran los causantes de todo, porque cuando ella los vio por primera vez se sintió así como sí no lo pudiera dejar ir nunca más, era como si tuviera la necesidad de ese momento hasta el final de sus días a permanecer a su lado, y todo era tan absurdo, y ella era tan tonta porque decidió actuar toda rara, y hasta le dijo que era como una especie de acosadora, aunque tampoco es como si Matsumoto se arrepiente de eso, porque la verdad es que le había gustado ser así tan despreocupada, hace mucho tiempo que no lo era, y con él podía reírse, y ser natural, y Hitsugaya a demás cuando tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas era tan lindo, más lindo que un pequeño gatito bebe jugando con una bolita de mimbre, y Matsumoto quería abrazarlo, pero él ahora tenía una mirada triste mientras desparramaba un par de hojas sobre su escritorio, su cabello estaba aplanado, y era muy raro, hasta risible, porque su cabello demostraba su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Sucede algo Taichou?

—No

—Seguro, se ve como si estar nostálgico, ¿o quizás sea más como triste?

—No es nada solo tengo algunas cosas que hacer— Le responde mientras finge firmar algo, y Matsumoto frunce el ceño pero luego da un suspiro, y sonríe finalmente, porque ella sabe cómo animarlo, su té mágico es capaz de aliviar todo, aunque no está segura que ayude si es que son problemas amorosos, y ese rostro tan lindo que se ve ahora como si se tratara de una flor marchita le indica que posiblemente el tema vaya por ese lado, así que mientras prepara en una taza la infusión, súper-mega-secreta pasada de generación en generación por milenios, piensa en la niña que conoció hace dos días, Momo, ella es linda así como mucho, y le dan ganas de apretarla contra su pecho y refregar su mejilla en su cabello, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tierna?, y de seguro ella tiene mucho pretendientes, Matsumoto entonces se da cuenta que quizás tenga que hacer una especie de investigación, así como una misión de espías, o de ninjas, y se ríe en voz alta llamando la atención de Hitsugaya, porque Matsumoto se imaginaba corriendo de un lado a otro con una pantimedia en la cara mientras grita algún jutsu, y menea la cabeza en forma negativa porque eso sería un pecado contra la moda, lo mejor que puede hacer es ir a una tienda y comprar esos trajes negros o quizás un vestido elegante como esos que utilizan las espías en las películas, aunque por otro lado solo podría usar su uniforme y su belleza, si su cuerpo era genial entonces no es como si ella lo estaba desperdiciando, una mujer de verdad sabe usar todo sus encantos…

— ¿piensas seguir desparramando agua por el suelo?

—Eh, mi sentirlo Taichou, oh pero aquí tiene, bébalo todo y se sentirá como nuevo— dice mientras empuja la taza encima del escritorio y Hitsugaya la mira desconfiado porque ella es así como rara. Solo llevan un par de días de conocerse y sin embargo la situación alrededor de ellos es como si fuera de colegas de toda la vida, y él no está cómodo con eso porque a él le gusta más bien estar solo, porque así nadie lo ve cuando está molesto, o nervioso, o triste, y Matsumoto lo mira a los ojos y ya sabe lo que le sucede, y si no fuera porque Hitsugaya sabe que solo se trata de la vida real él pensaría que toda la situación es sacada de una película barata de romance, como esas que van a estar exhibiendo la semana que viene, no es que él vea esa clase de cosas o no claro que no, él prefiere los dibujitos para ser sincero, pero no es como si se lo está contando a alguien , porque él no es un niño, es bajito, lo sabe, pero no es un niño, es como un adulto, y es serio, responsable, y no va a permitir que alguien abuse de su persona o lo desprecie solo porque ve dibujitos, las personas grandes también pueden verlos ¿verdad?.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Aun desconfía?, Taichou malo— regaña de repente la mujer de cabellos rubio un poco ofendida, o al menos en un intento de parecerlo porque en realidad ella quiere salir por la puerta e ir a sacarle la información que necesita a alguien, inclusive ya sabe cómo va a torturarlos, y torturarlas, en caso que se nieguen, y no es como si ella fuera buena en dar explicaciones, porque la ansiedad la supera y Matsumoto siente esas ganas de conversar con él, contarle sobre su plan espectacular, en caso de que él este enamorado, porque ella está dispuesta a ayudarlo, y a darle un par de empujoncitos, y besar sus mejillas, y apretarlo en un abrazo de oso, porque él es tan lindo, así como los accesorio que compro el otro día, y sus ojos brillan tan bonito como las estrellas, y Hitsugaya es gruñón pero es bueno, sincero, directo, y dice la verdad así sin rodeos.

—Desconfió porque apenas van unos días de conocernos, y ni siquiera sé qué edad tienes.

—Tengo dieciséis, ¿verdad que me veo más joven aún?

—En realidad te ves más vieja

—Bueno al menos supongo que así poder comprar Sake. A mi gustarme como sabe.

—Por más que sea a base de arroz por tu bien deberías dejarlo, beber hace mal, ¿lo sabes? Tu vida se va a acortar.

— ¿Y voy a quedar bajita como Taichou?, yo no sabía que también bebías, quizás deberías hacer una competencia después de la escuela.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Y deja de burlarte de mí.

—Oh Taichou no se enoje, iré a la tienda y comprare leche de cabra, y va a ser tan alto como yo, ya vengo.

—¡Matsumoto!

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que tengan unos buenos días, tardes, noches y años.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
